The start of the Black king
by Homurapop22156
Summary: There's a new mew named Homura. Her life gets turned upside down by The Black King. He wants Homura. Flames are welcomed. Ichigo is NOT the main character. Rating is just in case. i know its short but i swear its good though there might be some... a lot of spelling errors so sorry for that.
1. The Attack

Chapter 1

A girl was walking through the park. she had neon orange hair down to her waist and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a pair of neon orange shorts and a yellow T-shirt with a white tiger on the front. As she was walking she had a feeling of something or someone watching her. _Though it's normal I mean how many people do you see with neon orange hair and yellow eyes._ After awhile she couldn't shake the feeling off and she started running. She kept on running not looking where she was going till she came to an ally.

Not having anywhere else to go she ran into the ally, but it was a dead-end. She was about to run out but when she turned around there were 5 guys waiting.

"Hello little girl. Want to have some fun?"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"

But no one came.

"No ones coming little girl. Now time to start and we don't like our victims awake. We will be back to see you again."

"AHHHHH!" She screamed before she passed out

The girl woke up a few hours later her clothes all ripped up with cuts and gashes all over her body. She looked at her surroundings and saw she was in an ally all alone and a note on her side. It said,

I will find you girl and will have you all to myself

Black King

Then she remember what happened and started she calmed down she got up and started walking home.

When she arrived she realized there was no one there. She went up to her room and took a very long shower. When she got out she handled with takeing care of her cuts and got dressed with clothes that would cover up her now covered cuts.

"Oh Homura your out of the shower you were in there for a while. Are you okay?" A woman with red hair and blue eyes.

Homura just nodded her head. Her mother looked like she didn't belive her but let the subject drop.

"Dinner will be done soon. And sweetly remember no school on Friday so we can go to the graveyard to see your father"

Homura just nodded her head and went back upstairs.

"Teenagers what do you do with them?" The women said with a shake of her head

Upstairs with Homura she was just laying on her bed crying. After a while she fell asleep.

The woman came upstairs a while later to see Homura sleeping. She tucked her in a gave her kiss on the cheek.

...

A/N: For the seqwil:

Do you want

Homura/Ryou

Homura/Kisshu

Or any other pairing you like. I will take the pairing with the most votes and post the result after the last chapter.

Your choice. But this story is about Homura. I just wanted to be different. But anyway the main couple will have to be with Homura in it.

Bye

P.S: This is the last A/N till the last chapter and I know its short for a story but the sequel should be longer.

homurapop22156


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2

Homura's POV

I woke up the next day with aches all over my body. I sat up and got changed to my school clothes when I remembered what happened yesterday. Tears whiled up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. _Don't cry you promised yourself you wouldn't cry anymore._ But no matter how hard I tried one single tear escaped. I wiped it off and put on stalkings and a coat to cover up my cuts.

I walked downstairs and ran out the door. Mom was at work so there was no one home. I ran down the street to school which was a 20 minute walk from my house. Today I had to run because there is only 10 minutes till school started.

I decided last night to act like nothing happened yesterday. I finally got to school with five minutes to spear. I went to my locker and got everything I would need for social studies. When I got to class I sat in my usual spot in the back of the room without no one noticing me. _Though that's nothing different._ I was the social outcast of the school not even the teacher knew I excited. They are always surprized when they see my report card/progress report and every time and always say welcome to the school and forget about me again. _And progress reports come out today too. _The only teacher that knows I exist is my band teacher. He is so kind to us. His name is Tony and he's from the US.

The teacher then walked in taking me out of my train of thought.

"Hello class. Today I will pass out your report cards then we will watch CNN News."

She than passed out all the report cards and as usual when she got to me she said,

"Hello Homura welcome to the school."

As you tell me every time.

I just nodded my head and she walked away. I know what your thinking. 'Doesn't she see your work when you turn it in?' The answer is no. They use scanners to check our work and never really pay attention to the names. _There just lazy._ After we watched CNN News we took notes and just listen to her talk. _Well it is the most boring class of the day._

After the class was over I headed to my locker and got out my books for math. I shut my door but before I could walk away the cheerleaders of the school came up and slapped the books out of my hand and kicked them away.

"Oops." The head cheer leader said and they all just laughed.

"Leave her alone Yuzuki." Said a female voice

"Whatever" She said as she walked away.

"Hey. Sorry about her Yuzuki can be a real jerk."

I just nodded

"I'm Ichigo"

"Homura" I said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Your quiet aren't you?"

I just blushed and nodded my head.

We started walking down the hall to my class.

"What class do you have next?"

I showed her my table.

"Me too! We even have all the same classes except for band. So when did you come here?"

"I've been here scence the begging of the year" I said still whispering

"WHAT?!" She hollered "Why didn't I see you?"

"Nobody does so I'm used to it." I said shrugging it off.

"Not even the teachers?" She asked still amazed

I just shook my head no. We walked in the classroom just as the bell went off.

"Sit with me." She said as she walked to her seat. I just followed her and sat down behind her.

The teacher walked in the classroom as soon as I sat down.

"Oh do we have a new student today?" She asked looking at me.

"No she has been in here all year Mrs. Uzumake." Ichigo said

"Oh stop I haven't seen her all year."

"Check your grade book" Ichigo said

"Oh I know who's in my grade book." but she checked anyway" And there you are I am sorry Izume."

The whole class gasped.

"Your the daughter of THE Izume."

I just nodded my head.

"OH MY GOSH! Can I get your mothers autograph?!"

"ME TOO!" A bunch of girls said

"Class quiet down. Now even though Izume is a wonderful designer we need to start class and calm down" The teacher said. Once the class quieted down we started the math lesson. After it was over Ichigo and I started down the hallway.

"You never told me your mother was a fashion designer for the hottest trends in Tokyo."

"Yea because than nobody would like me for me only for my mothers clothes."

"Well I'm not like that I work with Zakuro the model at work so I'm used to the celebrity business."

"Oh, Where do you work?"

"Cafe Mew Mew. I am actually heading there after school. Want to come?"

"Sure"

We talked all day untill school was over. We meet at the front of the school and started walking to the café.

"What are your grades Homura?" Ichigo asked to try to start conversation

I handed her my report card.

"WOW! PERFECT SCORE! YOU ARE A GENOUS!"

I blushed at the compliment. As we were nearing Cafe Mew Mew we passed THAT ally. I stopped in my tracks and my face went pale. Ichigo noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and screamed.

"SHH! SHH! Calm down it's only me." She said trying to calm me down.

I just stood there crying.

"C-Can w-we l-leave?" I manged to get out

"Sure come on" She said sweetly as we walked to the café.

When we were close there was a beam of light flashed before me and I blacked out.


	3. Becoming A mew

Chapter 3

Homura's POV

Last chapter

I saw a bright flash of light and then I blacked out.

Now:

I looked around and saw I was floating and I was NAKED! _WHY THE HECK AM I NAKED!_ I looked up and saw a white tiger and owl. They both came up to me and JUMPED IN MY CHEST! _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ Then the place started fading.

I woke up in a bed with 7 people surrounding me.

"Ah, your awake."

"Homura are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "I guess so I just had a really weird dream."

"What about?"

"It's nothing what happened while I was out?"

"Your mom called and I said that you were spending the night at my house."

"Okay"

"Hey are you sure your okay? I mean you were having a huge break down. Whats wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said my voice cracking a bit

"Alright you don't have to."

I looked at her in thanks for dropping the subject. unfortunately for me a little girl with blond hair didn't understand.

"What's wrong na no da?"

"Just something that hurts a lot." I said and I started crying again "Well so much for not crying" I said

"It's not healthy to hold in your feelings" a girl with green hair said

"Oh yea. Well the thing that happened wasn't so healthy either not to mention that beam of light that hit me. Oh forget it."

"Wait you got hit by a beam of light?" A girl with purple hair asked in a monotone voice

"I don't know it could have been part of the crazy dream with the owl and the white tiger."

"Did these animals jump into you chest maybe?" Ichigo asked

"Yea... wait how'd you know?" I asked confused

"Uh... got to go Masaya(BLEK HATE THE BAKA) is waiting!" Ichigo yelled hightailing it out of there.

"Uh and we have to get back to work" A girl with blue hair said the rest of them following Ichigos example. Now all that was left was a guy with blond hair and one with brown hair.

"You take this one Ryou I have to get back to cooking" the one with brown hair said

"Alright see soon Kiechero(sp?)" Ryou said

The man with brown hair walked out leaving us two alone. I was starting to get uncomfortable. He turned to me and was staring at my wrist. I looked down and saw a pair of wings with a paw in the middle.

"When did that get there?" I said out loud

"I'll tell you if you tell me whats wrong" Ryou said

"That's not fair! That's my business and I deserve a right to know what is happening to me." I said

"Maybe but we both have information the other wants to know so the only way to solve this issue is for both of us to tell each other the answer."

"Fine... Its my dads anniversary coming up and it's always a sad time for me."

"What do you mean anniversary? For what?"

"His death you baka." I said but with no real meaning behind my words

"When?"

"On Friday"

"Really?"

"You calling me a liar?"

"No its just that that's my parents anniversary of their death too."

"Oh"

"How long ago did he pass away?"

"One year"

"How?"

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was in a store with me and I asked him for a snack on the way to the car so he went back into the store and I went to the car. I was waiting for him when the cops showed up. I didn't know what was happening until I heard a gunshot and a guy ran out of the store. He came up to the car and pulled me out and drove off. The cops went inside to check to see if anyone was hurt." I paused and pulled myself together

"They came out with a sad look on their face. I walk over to them and asked where my father was. When they didn't answer I ran inside of the store to see him dead. I was devastated. I looked in his hand and saw a box of starburst in his hand. It was my favorite snack. He was killed because I wanted a stupid snack. And the funny thing was is that I could have stopped my father's murder if I had known sooner. They still haven't found him and I have to live with the fact that I could have caught him when he stealed the car." I was trying not to cry as Ryou listen to my story.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But its not your fault-" He started but I cut him off

"Yes it is. If I hadn't asked him for that snack he wouldn't be dead."

"Listen I don't think you father would want you to spend the rest of your life feeling guilty for something you had no control of."

"That might be so but I can't help but blame myself for all this I mean if I would ha-"

"No stop listen I know it hurts but it's not you fault you need to let go and live your life for him. He's watching so do your best and make him proud."

"Thanks Ryou" I said as I hugged him

"Alright my turn. You know about the Mews right?" At the nod of my head he continued"Well they are Ichigo, Lettuce the green-haired one, Pudding the blond-haired one, Mint the blue-haired one, and Zarkuro the purple-haired one. And now you."

"Wait hold up a minute. I'm a mew?"

"That's what I just said"

"There is now way that's possible. I can't deal with that there is too much going on in my life to deal with all that drama"

"Hold on here me out. We need help in protecting the world. There are aliens attacking and we need all the help we can get and you said you can't help us?"

"I can't I'm sorry but I can't handle it right now I'm sorry." I said as I got out of bed and grabbed my things and left.


	4. All Alone Or Am I?

Chapter 4

Homura's POV

I knew that I shouldn't have run off like that but I just didn't want to deal with it right now. With all the drama going on I couldn't handle being a mew on top of it all. _Though it would get my mind off of things and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity._ I thought as I walked up my drive way. I opened the front door and noticed that there was nobody home. _Mom should be home by now and the door was unlocked._ I turned on the lights and noticed the house was trashed. On the table next to the couch was a note. I picked it up and started to read.

Girl,

Yes we know where you live. To bad you weren't home to save your poor mother. We will get you.

BK

I ran to my moms room and saw her dead with a knife in her back. Tears came to my eyes. _Moms gone too. MOMMY!_

"NOOOO!"

I ran to my mother and hugged her head close to me as I cried and screamed.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER WHY NOT ME! MOMMY!" I screamed over and over again. After I calmed down I decided it wasn't safe to stay here and my parents wouldn't want me to through my life away all because I was morning over there death. I got up and grabbed a coat to cover my blood covered shirt and walked to the café.

I arrived in 30 minutes when everyone was locking up. I saw Ichigo outside she smiled at me. I just stared not even seeing her. Her eyes softened as she walked up to me.

"What's wrong Homura?"

"She's gone" I said in a monotone voice

"Who's gone?"

"She's gone"

"Huh?"

Just then Ryou came out and walked up to me.

"You change your mind?" He asked

"She's gone" I said

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I don't know she just keeps saying she's gone" Ichigo said

Just then Ichigo looked at my shirt and saw the blood.

"OH MY GOSH! What happened?"

"They killed her" I said then I fainted

I woke up on a bed again and looked around and realized it was the café. Then everything that happened flowed back to me and my eyes lost its emotion.

"Hey Homura. Good to see your finally up."

I turned to Ichigo who was standing at the door. I just turned away.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Mom's gone"

"As in she left or ..."

"She's dead"

*Gasp*

"What happened?"

"He killed her"

"Who's he"

"Black King"

"Who's that?"

"The man who rapped(sp?) me"

"WHAT?!"

I just got off the bed and walked past her. I went downstairs where Ryou was sitting in the kitchen.

"Wait Homura!" I heard Ichigo yell

I stopped but I did not turn. When she caught up she turned me to face her.

"When did he you know?" Ichigo said unsurely

"A couple of days ago"

"Well did you tell anyone?!"

I shook my head no. Ryou walked up and looked in curiosity.

"What's going on?"

"She was rapped and didn't tell anyone. And her mother was just murdered." Ichigo said

"WHAT?!" He yelled

I just looked at him then walked passed him to the doors. Just as I was about to leave to go be alone I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a boy with purple hair and long ears.

"If you want you friend back surrender the earth to Deep Blue-sama." He said

"No" I said in my new montone voice

"What?" He seethed

"No" I said as I turned and faced him with fearless eyes

"Well your coming with me" He said as he teleported away.

My stomach was doing flip flops but I didn't care. He let go of me as soon as we landed which caused me to fall to the ground considering we were about five feet up when he dropped me.

"You scared now GIRL!" He yelled

As he said that my eyes widened but before he could see I covered them with my bangs.

"Don't call me that" I said in a deadly tone

"Or what? GIRL!"

There was a flash of bright orange light. When it died down I stood in all my glory with long neon orange pants and a bright yellow tang top on. I had white tiger ears and tail and snow owl wings.

"Or this. FLAME SWORD!" I shouted the first words that came to mind.

"RIBONE FLAME TORNADO!" I shouted as a huge flame tornado appeared and knocked out the purple guy. I ran to the nearest window on to see we're not on earth. I walked down a hallway to my right.

Alain Ship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x tttttttDhhhhhhhooooooooooooo kkkkkkkkkkkk x

x ttttttt oooooooooooooohhhhhDkkkkkkkkkkk x

x tttttttt ooooooo kkkkkkkkkkkkk x

x hhh x

x hh x

x h x

x lllllllllllllllllllllll bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb x

x lllllllllllllllllllllll bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb x

x ppppppppppp bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb x

x pppppppppppp bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into a room that was all green. I looked on the bed and there lay a boy with green hair and big ears. _Aw he looks so peaceful._

"WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my longs. He shot up as quick as lighting. Then he turned to me.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"The person that you will bring back to earth"

"And what makes you so sure?" He asked trying to be cocky.

"Unless you want to end up like the purple haired freak I suggest you do as asked."

"What happened to Pai?!"

"Would you like to find out?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

He shook his head no.

"Good then bring me back to earth" I said

He touched my shoulder and we teleported back to earth. We landed in the middle of the park.

"Thank you..."

"Kisshu"

"Thank you Kisshu"

"No problem. Later" He said and he was off.

I ran to the café and ran inside.

...

I know I said that I wouldn't give you another A/N till the last chapter but for the alien ship diagram I thought you should know what the letters mean.

K=Kish's room

T=Taruto's room

l/P=Pai/labatory (he sleeps in there :P)

B= Deep Blue's...place (I don't know what to call it)

H=Hallway

O=Living room/kitchen

X= the outline of the ship

That's it

Bye

homurapop22156


	5. The Start Of A New Beginning

chapter 5

Homura's POV

I ran inside the café and down to the basement. They were all crowded around a computer.

"Dang it it's broken! It says she's right behind us." Ryou yelled

"Or maybe it's right and I am right behind you" I said smiling slightly

They all turned towards me with surprized faces.

"Homura... HOMURA!" Ichigo yelled as she ran towards me. She gave me a huge hug.

"Can't...Breath" I managed to get out

"Oh, sorry" She apologized before she release me from her death grip. Then all the other mew except Zakuro of course came and hugged me.

"Welcome back" Ryou said

"Glad to be back" I said

"Homura... about your mom" Ryou started

"Yea" I said and my smile faded

"The police found her and said they have to send you to the nearest family member that can take care of you..." Ryou said

"And.." I said

"The nearest family member is in America" He said

"What.." I said not believeing my ears

"Your leaving tomorrow. They will be here in the morning"

"..Okay..." I said as I left the basement and walked out of the café. I walked to my house and packed all my stuff in my suitcase. I made sure to get a picture that had my parents and I and put it on top of my stuff. I walked outside and took one last look at the house that I have lived in for years and said:

"Goodbye Mom and Dad. I love you" And walked back to the café.

I ate dinner in silence and slept in the spear room.

I woke up the next morning to Ryou shaking me awake.

"Homura it's time to wake up." He said

I got up and got ready. Around 10 a taxi showed up to pick me up. I said goodbye one last time to all my new friends. Ryou then came up with a box in his hand.

"This is from all of us. Open it."

I opened it to see a pendent inside.

"Now you are officially part of the team and you always will be." Ichigo said. I gave everyone a hug and got in the taxi. I boarded the airplane at 11 and took my seat.

I was asleep for most of the flight and got off. It was nighttime when I arrived. I got my things and headed to where I would meet my new family. Instead I got a dude in a suit holding up a sign with my name. _So there rich and have so little time to come and meet me. Nice first impression. _I thought as I walk up to him.

"Are you Homura Izume?" He asked

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm your new butler" He said

"Okayy." I said

"When we arrive the master will like to have a discussion with you and he would like you to learn English" He said

"I actually already know English" I said in fluent English

"Good" He said as he grabbed my things and lead me to the limo. I climbed in and he shut the door after me. It was about an hour drive to the house. I slept once again most of the way. And when I woke up I saw we were in the middle of nowhere. When we finally arrived I saw it was a creepy looking mansion. I got out of the car and followed the butler into the house.

"Ah, welcome... girl" Said a mans voice that sounded similar

I looked up and saw

"Black King..." I whispered

He just looked at me with an evil smile.

...

A/N: that is the end of this story. I am guessing you want a sequel but thing is I need 10 review before I post one. I know I'm but I don't care. It doesn't matter what kind of review it is. It could be THIS STORY STINKS! Or You did a good job. It doesn't matter to me just as long as there are reviews. I will take flames if you want.

Just make sure I get 10 reviews. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!

BYE!

homurapop22156


End file.
